The benefit of the filing date of GB Provisional Patent Application 0116810.3 filed Jul. 10, 2001 is claimed.
The present invention relates to an electrical connection system in which at least one of the connectors has no electrical terminals. The present invention is particularly for making an electrical connection with a flexible printed circuit (FPC) or flat flexible circuit (FFC).
Known FPC/FFC connectors have a design which is similar to the usual round cable/wire connectors with terminals. These terminals are crimped or soldered onto the FPC/FFC. This is necessary for both parts (female and male) of a two-part connector, with different terminals (female/male) for each part. These terminals fit in cavities of each connector. Crimped or soldered connections are unsuitable for FPC/FFC.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the above mentioned problem.
An electrical connection system in accordance with the present invention for a substantially flat electrical conductor comprises housing means having an axially extending bore; an electrical connector having a body capable of making a sliding fit in the axial direction in the bore; securing means on the housing means and the body for releasably securing the body in a predetermined position in the bore; wherein the body of the electrical connector further comprises a rear wall for receiving the flat conductor; a through bore extending from the rear wall through the body in the axial direction through which the flat conductor can pass; an upper contact surface extending in the axial direction away from the inner opening of the through bore, the upper contact surface having an area capable of exerting a force on the flat conductor in a direction substantially perpendicular to the axial direction and away from the upper contact surface; a front edge adjacent the upper contact surface around which the flat conductor can bend; and a lower surface having fastening means for securing a free end of the flat conductor.
The present invention enables the realization of a connection between two FPC/FFC""s without any electrical terminals on the electrical connector, and uses a simple housing. This provides the possibility of using the present invention for service or repair of a damaged FPC/FFC. The present invention may also be used for making an electrical connection between an FPC/FFC and an electrical header having electrical terminals.
The potential benefits of the present invention include cost saving through reduction of numbers of parts, tools and the modular use; shorten production and assembly process; performance improvement through easier tool design and better handling; and wide range of use through flexible and modular construction.